


A Thank You Kiss

by goomblegrumps (mssjaxxon)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Razzabang - Freeform, not really anything though, this one is just a lil cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjaxxon/pseuds/goomblegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles and this came from arum or sentence prompt. "If you anted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thank You Kiss

It was a hot and muggy Thursday afternoon. Dan and Arin had just finished recording another episode and Barry was busy editing. It was hot, nearly 105 degrees outside, and the air conditioner in the office had suddenly decided to stop working.   
All three of them were doing the best they could to stay cool, but there was only so much they could do.   
“Guys, I’m gonna run and get some ice and shit, see if we can stay cool.” Arin said. Da and Barry mumbled some kind of agreement as Arin left the office. Barry was still trying to work on editing, but he was sweating to death and it was making it hard to focus.   
Dan was chilling on the couch with his laptop. He wsn’t a sweaty mess, but that was only because he couldn’t sweat. He set his laptop aside and stood up to get some water from the fridge.  
“God, this is the worst,” he muttered.   
“Yeah,” Barry agreed. Dan grabbed the water bottle, and halfway back to the couch, suddenly felt really dizzy. His eyes grew wide as he leaned against the closest thing to him.   
“Woah, shit-” he said, blinking a few times. Barry stood up and padded over to him.   
“You okay?” he asked quietly.   
“Yeah, I, uh…” he trailed off, standing back up again and regretting it immediately. He swayed for a second before blacking out, falling right on top of Barry. Barry gasped as Dan was suddenly on top of him. He struggled as he tried to move Dan back over to the couch, instead just laying him out in the floor.   
“Fuck, uh…” Barry hopped up off the ground and over to the fridge, opening the freezer, hoping to find something but finding it empty. He sighed and heard Dan make a small noise and turned back around, walking over to him.  
“Wha-?” Dan mumbled quietly, confused.   
“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Barry joked with a small giggle.   
“I, uh…?” he was still clearly confused. Barry took the water bottle, unscrewing the cap and handing it back to him, helping him to sit up so he could drink it. It wasn’t much longer before Arin returned with a bag of ice.   
“Oh, shit, what happened?” he asked, rushing over to Dan and Barry.  
“I think he over heated, can you help me get him over to the couch?” Barry asked. Arin nodded and the two picked Dan up and moved him over to the couch so that he was sitting up, still holding the water bottle. Barry sat down beside him, setting the bag of ice on his lap.  
“I’m gonna go wet a paper towel to put on his forehead,” Arin said. Barry nodded as Arin walked over to the kitchen.   
“Hey, Bear, thank you.” Dan mumbled quietly, leaning over and pressing a tired kiss to Barry’s cheek. Barry’s face turned a pale pink as Dan leaned into his shoulder, resting his eyes again.


End file.
